


terrores nocturnos

by chocolaticida



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Death, Dreams and Nightmares, Holocaust, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Psychological Torture
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolaticida/pseuds/chocolaticida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dormir no es sinónimo de descanso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	terrores nocturnos

**Author's Note:**

> Re-archivando: Escrito el 2011. Y todavía no veo DOFP completa.

We are such stuff  
As dreams are made on, and our little life  
Is rounded with a sleep.

-The Tempest, William Shakespeare

 

(Hay un niño cavando una fosa. 

Su ropa cuelga patéticamente en sus brazos y escurre sobre sus tobillos escuálidos. Ignora la lluvia, los mechones húmedos que le tapan sus ojos, las heridas en sus palmas. Ha olvidado todo excepto esto: No puede detenerse; no sabe cómo. Va a encontrar algo si cava lo suficientemente profundo. Sería agradable saber su propio nombre, piensa, como una idea que viene y va. Antes de morir, sería agradable saber quién es.

Charles piensa desesperada, abruptamente: _Erik_. 

El niño levanta la cabeza, asustado.

– ¿Quién...? ¡¿Quién habla?!¡¿Hay alguien ahí?!

Charles se encuentra de pronto sepultado bajo una capa de lodo y escupe, pelea hasta sacar medio cuerpo junto al niño que lo mira como una aparición. Se arrastra hasta quedar frente a él.

– Erik Lehnsherr – se levanta con torpeza y trata de sonreír a través de la humedad –. Puedes dejar de buscar. Tu nombre es Erik Lehnsherr y eres mi amigo, mi querido amigo. Por favor, deja de cavar.

Erik, el niño, abre la boca, pero las paredes de la fosa ceden y --)

 

Charles abre los ojos y se gira para encontrar los de su amigo, brillando hacía él en la oscuridad del cuarto de motel.

– Lo siento – dice de inmediato –. Lo siento mucho, Erik.

No está seguro a qué se refiere, perturbado por la experiencia y agotado por algo más profundo que el viaje. Erik contesta con un suspiro exasperado, pero no furioso, y le da la espalda.

Charles se concentra en el sonido de los autos en el estacionamiento y los hombres y mujeres despiertos en los cuartos alrededor, proyectando alternativamente miedo, culpa y satisfacción con grotesca intensidad. El sexo, piensa Charles, no es realmente tan complicado. Su percepción no cambia el carrusel de imágenes golpeando su cráneo en oleadas, rotando en diferentes ciclos: _Mi esposa no puede enterarse, no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto, sí, así, aquí, por favor, mi esposo no, con más fuerza, mi hermana, mi amigo, mi amor..._

Charles detesta profundamente los moteles, pero todo tiene un precio, supone.

Erik y él esperan al amanecer en silencio.

 

(– _Alles ist gut_.

La sonrisa de la mujer duele de una forma que Charles no reconoce. Sabe que no es un dolor suyo o del niño frente al escritorio, temblando entre esfuerzo y miedo. Viene de alguien lleno de resignación, repitiendo un recuerdo que parece una instantánea quemada por el tiempo, arrugada, nostálgica y miserable.

Estira una mano en la oscuridad y estrecha la de Erik con compasión. La mano de Erik acepta, flácida y quieta, como el resto del dueño de la increíble conciencia que Charles percibe golpeando las esquinas, juzgándose, criticándose, hallándose en falta de formas incomprensibles para la mayoría de los seres humanos.

_¿Cómo puede alguien vivir así?_

Erik se ríe de él.

– _Alles wird..._

Charles ha visto esta escena antes. Su primer impulso es desviar su mirada, pero se encuentra más bruscamente frente a-- _Edie Lehnsherr_ , le informa la mente de Erik, con una especie de histérica tranquilidad.

Charles pone una mano en su estómago y ríe, no muy diferente al sonido de su amigo antes.

Todo se detiene. Todo es oscuridad, excepto Erik arrodillado junto a él, una mano sobre la suya, furioso.

–Idiota, imbécil – una serie de insultos en diferentes idiomas, creativamente apilados como agujas en un mapa. El sentimiento es una presión casi visible para ambos, pero sólo por estar donde están. _Y de tantas maneras_ , considera Charles, examinando la sangre gruesa y tibia en su palma.

–Siempre olvido que esto puede pasar – nota al aire.

– ¿Qué cosa? – urge Erik, gruñendo como un animal.

Charles sigue sonriendo y sigue sonriendo, porque _no puede hacer otra cosa_.

– Duele –murmura, cerrando los ojos, cayendo –. Siempre olvido que duele igual...)

 

Charles se despierta agitado, reconociendo en un nivel básico, irrelevante, el cuarto que la CIA dispuso para él. Se sienta y abre los botones de su pijama a tirones, tratando de recordarse que un sueño es _sólo un sueño_. ¿Ha olvidado los meses que él y Raven compartieron su cuarto? ¿Todas las pesadillas que recorrieron juntos, mano en mano?  
Eso fue antes de que convenciera a su madre de que Raven era parte de la familia, antes de que tuviera que hacerla olvidar, enviar a Raven lejos, lejos de su padrastro y--

Cuando Erik entra, ignorando el seguro de la puerta (su derecho, después de lo que Charles ha interrumpido, después de todo), Charles aún está jadeando, con una mano sobre su abdomen desnudo y la otra empuñando la sabana. No tiene idea de la expresión que tiene, aunque sabe que trata de sonreír, trata, pero la ira que Erik proyecta se diluye y luego de un momento de silencio, desaparece. Cuando Erik se sienta junto a sus pies, es un hato de emociones confusas que no logran tener sentido.

– ¿Puedes evitarlo? – pregunta Erik, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, como si realmente fuese capaz de saber si Charles le miente.

Charles exhala un ruido adormilado y nervioso. Pasa una mano por su cara, su cabello, su cuello.

–Mayormente. No es normal, ni siquiera para mí. No sé realmente porqué está pasando esto, te lo prometo. No es deliberado.

Erik asiente, visiblemente frustrado, y Charles no sabe qué más decirle.

– He dicho que no voy a forzarte a permanecer aquí y mucho menos después de todo esto... –le sobresalta la dificultad de formar las palabras que necesita. Es imperante que Erik no se vaya. Por razones que está bastante seguro son absolutamente lógicas, pero de momento le basta la seguridad que no _quiere_ hacer esto solo: Buscar a otros como ellos, lidiar con los oficiales de la CIA, pelear por el futuro en que ambos creen, Charles sabe que ambos creen en _esto_ –. Haré cuanto pueda por que no se repita, te lo juro.

Su tono es en extremo vehemente y lo enlaza y envía con honesto arrepentimiento, aparentemente demasiado para Erik, que dibuja una expresión cómicamente desconcertada antes de lograr volver a serenarse. 

Charles se encuentra sonriendo sin intentarlo, después de eso.

– Si no tiene remedio... – contesta Erik, agitando un poco la cabeza, una distante, reticente, aprobación.

Charles tiene que contenerse para no reír, entonces, dichoso de alivio. Erik, Dios, Charles jamás había conocido a alguien igual. Avasallar su privacidad como Charles lo ha hecho, pero por supuesto que Erik no va a pedirle que deje de existir con aquello que los hace diferentes, Dios los libre. Charles podría violar su integridad de formas grotescas y Erik hallaría una manera de comprenderlo y aún interpretar a Charles como el ingenuo entre ambos.

Erik es increíble.

– ¿Estás bien? – Erik interrumpe su alegre, si delirante, monologo interno con una ceja levantada.

– Mejor que nunca, amigo mío – contesta, tocando su brazo –. Absolutamente.

– Charles... ¿Has estado bebiendo? – su ceja se eleva aún más.

Charles frunce el ceño y tiene que tocar la diversión de Erik para comprender, viéndose a sí mismo, sonrojado y sonriente, con el pecho desnudo y una mano aún estirada hacia él. No es exactamente el desastre que luce, sino la palabra violenta, sucia, que Erik relaciona con su imagen. Algo que nadie pronunciaría en una conversación educada y Erik, al cabo de un instante, proyecta con insolencia y los ojos llenos de risa.

– ... buenas noches, Erik – logra gesticular, después de un momento, superado por la cantidad de emociones en una sola noche.

Erik parece un poco confundido por su repentino cambio de disposición, pero están ambos realmente demasiado cansados para seguir discutiendo y Charles no está seguro cómo contestar un insulto no premeditado de alguien tan arisco como Erik.

– Buenas noches – hace eco después de un momento, levantando un poco la mano antes de salir usando innecesariamente (quizá como un gesto) el pomo de la puerta.

Charles observa la puerta cerrada por un largo tiempo antes de lograr dormirse.

 

Raven estrecha su mano, pone la cabeza en su hombro. Junto a ella, Hank mira atentamente por la ventana. Charles suspira y besa su frente.

– Lo siento tanto, Raven.

– No fue culpa tuya, Dios, Charles, cállate – Raven estrecha su rodilla con la mano libre –. Ni siquiera lo pienses.

– ¿Pensar en qué?

– Vamos a estar bien – Raven levanta la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

De soslayo, Charles nota a Hank fingiendo no prestarles atención, sonrojado y nervioso. Charles sonríe para sí mismo y regresa la cabeza de Raven a su hombro.

– Por supuesto. Quedan todavía un par de horas para llegar, deberías dormir un poco.

– Después de todo esto, no sé si... ¿Puedes hacer esa cosa? – Raven gesticula con la mano frente a ella.

–¿Qué...? Oh. Por supuesto que sí, Raven. _Duerme_ – levanta la mano a su sien como una caricia.

Raven sonríe un "hmm" contra su cuello y Charles estrecha su mano con más fuerza antes de volver a levantar la cabeza.

Erik los mira con atención desde el asiento delantero.

– Lo hacemos desde que éramos niños –explica como una disculpa para todo el grupo, cuya atención está centrada en ellos aunque eviten sus ojos –. Es completamente inofensivo, te lo aseguro.

– Muy cómodo – comenta Erik, volviéndose a la ventana.

Charles no entiende la intención tras la palabra, pero trata de interceder en los pensamientos de su amigo lo menos posible. Ahora más que nunca.

Raven estrecha con fuerza su mano en sueños y Charles se vuelve a murmurar tonterías en su cabello, proyectando calma y el profundo amor que siente por ella, casi accidentalmente mezclado con su intensa necesidad de que esté segura y cuán dispuesto está a protegerla, sin importar el costo. 

Cuando Moira les dijo que el complejo había sido atacado, le tomó un momento oír "los chicos están... bien" sobre el terror en su cabeza gritando el nombre de su hermana. Erik tuvo que tomar el resto de la llamada. Charles fue, honestamente, un desastre.

Ahora están bien. O estarán bien.

_Dios, pero Darwin..._

Deliberadamente se concentra en la mirada de Hank, y posiblemente la de Alex, sobre ellos, la envidia. ¿Celos, quizá? Charles esconde su sonrisa entre rizos rubios y trata de dormitar.

No puede sentir una sola cosa desde Erik, y tanto mejor.

 

(Charles tropieza y se equilibra con dificultad, cogiéndose del cerco metálico. 

La tierra seca bajo sus pies se extiende por varios metros, rodeando una maltrecha cabaña de madera. El enrejado forma un cuadrado a su alrededor, interrumpido por una casona oscura, algo borrosa, en la que Charles no logra concentrar su atención. Al otro lado comienza un jardín en otoño, pero la imagen es aún más vaga.

Erik es un niño jugando con un cachorro frente a la cabaña.

 _Sólo un momento,_ piensa Charles, mirando a Erik reír. _Sólo un momento y saldré de aquí, amigo mío. Dame un momento y te dejaré solo._

Erik está repentinamente a su lado, junto a él, como si siempre hubiese estado allí. Charles se sobresalta y Erik le da una mirada ligeramente divertida, aunque ácida. Sardónica.

– Observa – dice, señalando con una mano.

Erik, el joven Erik, rueda en el polvo con el perro, una animal glorioso, de pelaje negro y limpio. Ríe, el tipo de ruido que sólo los niños pueden hacer.

Herr -- _Schmidt_ sale de la casona que interrumpe el cerco, con varios hombres tras él. Los hombres llevan armas y uniformes, pero Schmidt va vestido como... como un profesor.

Como Charles.

– Un doctor – lo corrige Erik, sobresaltándolo nuevamente–. De todos los métodos de entrenamiento, este fue uno de los más piadoso.

Charles observa como arrancan al cachorro de los brazos del niño, quien grita en alemán y en polaco, llora, mientras uno de los hombres jala al cachorro por el collar y otro apunta con su escopeta--

Charles baja la cabeza. Erik mete una mano entre el cabello que cubre su nuca y endereza su cabeza con violencia.

– Observa.

– No.

– Observa, Charles.

– No puedo, no puedo, no soy--

Charles siente el disparo con los ojos cerrados. Se tambalea, apretando la mano alrededor del metal. Cuando los abre, se encuentra con una expresión que jamás había imaginado en el rostro de su amigo: Horror. 

Trata de preguntar, decir algo, pero su lengua se siente pesada. ¿Puede estar cansado dentro de un sueño? 

Erik lo ayuda a caer de rodillas, hablando contra su sien en alemán, frases suaves, incomprensibles.

Charles siente algo tibio resbalando por su frente.

 _Ah_ , piensa--)

 

– Hey, tú y Erik – Raven lo detiene en el pasillo jalando su manga, con las cejas delicadamente arqueadas.

– ¿Oración completa, si eres tan amable? – contesta, imitando su expresión.

Raven se ríe y lo suelta.

– ¿Tuvieron una pelea?

– No. ¿Qué te dio esa idea?

– Imaginé que no – _porque Erik sigue aquí_. Charles no necesita leer su mente para oír esa parte –. Es sólo que no se están hablando, calla, es obvio, y, bueno, Erik está de un humor... los chicos están nerviosos.

Charles no apunta que con "los chicos" Raven realmente se refiere a Hank, parcialmente porque es un buen hermano y aprueba de Hank, y mayormente porque tiene bastante aprecio por su integridad física.

– Hay una guerra inminente, Raven. Es una presión considerable sobre todos nosotros.

Raven pone las manos en sus caderas y Charles suspira, preparándose.

– Como si te importara. No, ni lo intentes – levanta una mano –. Sé que estás completa y ridículamente seguro de que todo va a salir bien, Charles. Énfasis en ridículo.

– Pensar positivo no es algo malo – arruga la cara, ofendido.

– ¿Es eso? ¿Erik está harto de tus lugares comunes? Porque yo lo estoy.

– ¡Oi!

– ¿Entonces? – su tono es corto, pero Charles la conoce. Está honestamente preocupada.

Charles se apoya en la pared y cruza los brazos.

– Erik ha estado teniendo pesadillas.

Raven inclina la cabeza como "¿y?" por medio minuto, antes de cubrirse la boca con las manos.

– Dime que no lo hiciste.

– Lo dices como si pudiera evitarlo--

– Puedes evitarlo, sé que puedes – pone las manos en sus caderas – ¿En qué estabas pensando?

– No puedo--

– Dejaste de meterte en mi cabeza hace mucho, ¿o...? – Raven estrecha la mirada peligrosamente y Charles se apresura en gesticular hacia ella.

– Tú eres... Erik es... – agita la cabeza, frustrado –. No estoy seguro aún. No es usual.

– Te has metido en su cabeza más de una vez – Raven suena como si tratara de contener risa –. Oh, Charles.

Inexplicablemente, Raven lo abraza. Charles le da una mirada tan complacida como confundida y la envuelve con los brazos. Se balancean de un lado a otro como un baile infantil.

– Estarán bien – murmura Raven, proyectando el: _eres tonto._

– ¿Ya no tienes problemas con pensar positivo?

– No tengo problemas contigo – Raven le da un golpecito en el pecho –. Por alguna extraña razón.

Charles le besa la frente.

– Ve a hacer algo con tu vida y deja que me encargue de la mía.

– Es tu funeral – ríe Raven, antes de abandonarlo en el pasillo, con tanta intención hacia el laboratorio que Charles no puede evitar percibirlo. Aunque para ser honestos, realmente no lo intenta.

Quizá Raven tiene algo de razón.

 

Charles levanta murallas entre ellos y Erik vuelve a hablarle, casualmente. Poco después están jugando ajedrez todas las tardes, intercambiando opiniones sobre varios temas. No es tan grato como sentir su mente completa, pero suficiente. Apenas 

Eventualmente se acostumbrará.

– ... creo que tiene la capacidad para... Charles, ¿estás bien?

Charles sacude su cabeza y sonríe hacia Erik.

– Lo siento, amigo mío. Me distraje con algunas preocupaciones. ¿Qué decías acerca de Sean?

– Me parecen capaces de resistir un entrenamiento más consistente, Cassidy y Summers – repite Erik, examinándolo con cuidado –. Pero no es realmente importante, podemos organizarlo después. ¿Qué te pasa?

– Nada importante – evita mentir, pero responde con mejor humor del que siente –. No más importante que las actividades de nuestros alumnos. _Son_ nuestros alumnos – amonesta, divertido, cuando Erik hace una mueca y agita la cabeza.

– He notado que no hay mucho que te preocupe realmente, Charles –bebe un sorbo de martini, concentrado en su vaso –, pero si es algo personal...

– Es inconsecuente. Y un poco vergonzoso, a decir verdad.

Erik lo observa fijo, curioso, y Charles resiste difícilmente el impulso de usar su habilidad entre ellos.

Después de un incómodo silencio, Erik se endereza un poco en la silla.

– No estás leyendo mi mente.

– No.

La expresión de Erik hace algo complejo, todo y nada a la vez. Charles finge que hay algo particularmente interesante en la ventana. 

– Me alegra – concluye su amigo, en un tono absolutamente irritante, vacío de cualquier sentimiento. Charles se sonroja, pero no alcanza a pensar cómo decir " _lo estoy haciendo por ti_ " sin sonar condescendiente. Erik se levanta del sillón y gesticula hacia él –. Buenas noches.

– Erik. Espera – Charles se levanta tras él, pero la puerta se cierra en su cara, sin que Erik la toque.

Charles retrocede y se deja caer en el sofá con la seguridad de que acaba de cometer alguna estupidez, pero incapaz de comprender exactamente qué.

 

(Raven está lejos. Quizá pasará el resto de su vida lejos. Quizá Charles no volverá a verla. 

Es un niño estúpido.

– Charlie – dice Caín –. Eres un niño estúpido.

Su hermano-- su hermanastro, Caín Marko-- lo abofetea. Charles es un niño--

_Niño estúpido._

Kurt -- _padre_ , dice su madre, con sus vocales delicadas y ásperas al mismo tiempo, _tu padre, cariño_ \-- observa.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, peste? – Caín lo abofetea hasta que Charles cae al suelo –. Vete de aquí. Esta ya no es tu casa. ¿Dónde está tu madre? Tu madre está vomitando. Tu madre está muerta. Tu madre está borracha. ¿Dónde está tu mami, apestoso?

Charles trata de levantarse, pero está tan cansado. Ve a Caín prender fuego a las cortinas y piensa: _Los niños están dentro, debo sacar a los niños._ No puede levantarse. Kurt y Caín lo empujan con el peso de su odio y su desdén. El fuego lo rodea, el humo. Necesita--

– _Erik_ – llama –. _Erik, Erik, Erik._

Erik está arrodillado junto a él.

– Raven está dentro, los niños, tienes que... – Charles, Charles es un hombre, un adulto, pero está tan cansado y Erik está aquí, Erik puede...

– Dios santo – Erik coge su rostro y apoya la frente contra la suya – ¿Es esto lo que se siente ser tú, Charles?

Charles se ríe, desesperado, casi contra su cara.

– No puedo moverme – ríe –. Necesito que saques a Raven de aquí.

– Raven – repite Erik, curioso.

– Ve por ellos. Caín puede matarme ahora – le besa los labios y tiembla, aferrado al cuello de su chaqueta –. Así no tocarán a Raven. Así funciona. Después el fuego consume todo.

Erik abre mucho los ojos.

Caín, hombre Caín, los interrumpe, jalando a Erik por la chaqueta y empujándolo varios metros atrás.

– ¡Desviado! – apunta a Charles con fascinación –. Voy a decirle a tu madre lo enfermo que estás. Voy a...

– ¡Erik, no!

Erik coge a Caín por la parte trasera del cuello y aprieta, haciéndolo enrojecer y resollar. Lo sacude. Y Kurt observa, silenciosamente, mientras Charles grita, cubriéndose los ojos:

– ¡Erik, déjalo en paz, es sólo un niño!

Erik empuja a Caín a un lado, donde cae lloriqueando, y camina hacia Charles con pasos lentos y pesados. Charles es un niño, _un niño estúpido_ , y llora. 

Erik se deja caer junto a él y estira un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Charles llora con más fuerza.

Alrededor de ellos, el salón se quema. 

Kurt Marko se quema. 

Caín Marko se quema.)

 

Cuando Charles abre los ojos, Erik está sentado junto a él en la cama. Ni siquiera tiene la decencia de llevar algún tipo de ropa de pijama, no, lleva su suéter negro y pantalones. Charles se sienta, sonrojado y sacudido por sí mismo. Vagamente asustado.

Erik da un golpecito a su mano por sobre las mantas.

Charles levanta la cabeza tan bruscamente que se marea. Mira alternativamente su rostro, sus manos prácticamente unidas. Suave, desesperadamente, da un golpecito con su mente sobre la de Erik. Las esquinas de sus labios se elevan un par de milímetros, inclina la cabeza hacia adelante.

Charles se lame los labios. Tiene la boca seca, la garganta apretada.

 _Esta es una sorpresa_ , piensa, profundamente confundido.

 _Irritanteimbécilingenuo_ , piensa Erik, con una oleada de afecto: _Suicidacrédulodébiltozudo._

Charles se ríe, histérico de alivio.

– ¿Qué fue eso, exactamente? – pregunta Erik, directamente.

– Una desafortunada parte de mi infancia – Charles no tiene problemas para sonreír, ya despierto. ¿Por qué debería, especialmente ahora? 

Erik observa su sonrisa con confusión, pero luego de un momento continua: – ¿Están muertos? – la pregunta tiene un énfasis obvio, que Charles escoge ignorar todo lo que no le halaga.

– Kurt murió salvándonos de un incendio, a Caín y a mí. Caín... está en el ejército – Charles se interesa profundamente por el papel mural –. Han pasado muchos años, Erik. Es irrelevante.

Erik proyecta un insulto en polaco tan bruscamente que sumado a la expresión que dibuja inmediatamente después dice a Charles que fue accidental. Charles estrecha su mano una vez antes de soltarla.

– Muchas gracias, amigo mío. Trataré de dormir un par de horas más. Espero no molestarte en ese lapso – proyecta su aflicción avergonzada con una sonrisa.

Erik... ríe. Sorprendido y sincero. No es abierto y ruidoso, nada como Charles, sólo algo sibilante y áspero, agitando los hombros.

– No he terminado aún, Charles – dice, con sonrisa en las esquinas de sus ojos. Charles quisiera observar esa expresión en su cara mucho más a menudo.

Lee su mente para acortar el proceso y no hacer algo estúpido, como abusar de la buena disposición que Erik ha exhibido toda la noche-- pero recibe un desconcertante loop: Con la misma intensidad que piensa en Erik, Erik piensa en él.

_Erik piensa en Charles como Charles piensa en Erik._

Charles se levanta y lo besa, bruscamente. Erik reacciona como si lo hubiese estado esperando, metiendo una mano entre su cabello y _proyectando_ todas las cosas que quiere hacer con él.

– Tenemos que hablar – murmura Erik, mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior.

Charles frunce el ceño, frustrado.

– Aparentemente no tienes problemas con mis habilidades o mis inclinaciones, evidentemente – levanta su rodilla para apoyarla entre sus piernas, con una sonrisa atrevida. Erik inhala profundo – ¿Confías en mí?

A Erik le toma un momento concentrarse. Cuando lo logra, se empuja hacia atrás.

– Me llamaste, en sueños.

Charles se sienta nuevamente, algo confundido, y pone una mano en su muslo.

– Lo hice.

– Creo haber hecho lo mismo – admite lentamente, sentándose junto a él y mirando al techo, como si encontrase allí a alguien culpable de todos sus males.

– ¿Y crees que por eso...?

– Puede ser.

Charles coge su cara y lo besa varias veces, porque quiere y porque puede. Erik suspira sobre su mentón y besa suavemente su quijada.

– Duerme un poco más – murmura Erik, acariciando su cabello –. Volveré por la mañana.

– O podrías quedarte.

– No. No podría. No es una buena idea – aun así, lo vuelve a besar.

 _Terminaremos juntos igualmente,_ apunta Charles, sensatamente. _Las probabilidades de que no te invoque en sueños ahora son prácticamente nulas, querido, de una forma u otra._

 _Cuento con ello_ , piensa Erik, sonriendo contra sus labios antes de separarse de él y levantarse.

Charles lo observa caminar hacia la puerta, proyectando ideas en todo momento.

– Buenas noches, Charles – Erik sólo estrecha la mirada sobre él, divertido –. Si dices "dulces sueños"...

– ... buenas noches, Erik – contesta Charles, quien totalmente estaba por decir eso.

Erik ríe nuevamente, agitando la cabeza, mientras la puerta se cierra tras él.

 

(Erik y Charles son viejos y cada centímetro de la mansión está cubierto de gente, humanos y mutantes. Raven ha organizado una enorme y ruidosa fiesta y todos quieren estar allí.

Erik y Charles observan desde el balcón. Charles se apoya en un bastón hasta que Erik coge su brazo.

– Es fantástico. ¿No te parece, amigo mío? – levanta la cabeza para encontrar a Erik mirándolo.

Erik contesta simplemente, con una sensación plácida, satisfecha.

Ambos dejan pasar el resto del sueño sin interceder, observando en silencio.)

**Author's Note:**

> A veces existo en [tumblr](http://chocolaticida.tumblr.com/).


End file.
